Gian Carlo : Little Red Riding Hood?
by GianCarlo
Summary: This wasn't how Gian imagined it would've been when he was asked to deliver something. Pairing : All x Gian.


Little Red Riding Hood...?

Pairings : All x Gian Carlo (Orgy)

Rating : M (My first fic and I'm already writing smut, how absolutely _wonderful._)

Summary : This wasn't how Gian imagined it would've been when he was asked to deliver something.

Author Note : My grammar is very VERY bad so bare with me, English is not my best subject since I never speak English in my daily lives (only chinese) soooo beware of horribly written story.

* * *

**Prologue **

"You're rather suspicious today..." Gian glanced at the girl who is putting some unknown objects into the basket with her back facing him. "No, I'm not." said the girl "I just need you to help me deliver this basket to my grandfather who lives alone in the forest, nothing difficult really." "Riiiiight~"

After a few moments, Gian is already heading out while carrying a rather heavy basket in his right hand with Rozalia waving him goodbye while smiling as he disappears into the dark forest.

"This is rather heavy, it's a wonder how the things inside haven't fall out through the basket...what is inside the basket anyway?" Gian was about to open the basket when he remembers something that Rozalia said before he went out...

_"You cannot open the basket, ok? It's very important to my grandfather so you just hand the basket to him and him only, do you understand?"_

_"Yea, Yea..." Smack "OW!"_

_"Are you even listening to me!?"_

"Hmm...It's probably not interesting anyway if it belongs to an old man." said Gian as he swings the basket back and forth boringly while he walks along the thin path of road covered in dirt and branches. "This basket is heavier than a-" _Rustle...rustle _"Who's there?" his body went rigid as he glanced in both direction before slowly turned around to see if someone is following him.

Just as he turned around, he managed to see a blue furry tail at the corner of his eyes disappeared into the bushes...Wait, blue?

Does animal with blue fur even exist? And that tail looks like it belongs to a wol- "Wait wait wait, probably just me being paranoid, right? Hahaha, no need to be scared over my own imagination...Ha...Ha..." Gian laughed nervously as he start walking again.

He felt like there are people staring at him behind his back as he walked on.

_Rozalia wouldn't have sent me if the forest is dangerous...right?_

Then, at the moment, he remembers something. She could've asked one of the hunters in the village to deliver a simple basket yet she sent...him?

_Something about this doesn't seems fishy, oh well, I'm already more than half way there, no point in turning back._

He began to switch the basket to his other hand since his right hand is getting rather sore from carrying something heavy continuously for an hour, probably more than an hour judging by the sun. "It's noon already, huh..." Gian wiped his forehead with the back of his hand for the umpteenth time since the last thiry minute. "Why aren't there any wind around here? I'm gonna faint from overheating before I even reached that damn old man house."

Just as he finished saying that sentence, a gust of wind went past him.

"Woow...much better."

After a few minutes, he saw a rather large sized rock beside the road so he sat down after setting down the basket in front of him to prevent wild animals from stealing it. "Ahh...my legs are sore" Gian whined to himself while fingering the handle of the basket. "There aren't anything better to do anyway, taking a peek wouldn't hurt anyone, right?"

Just as Gian moved his fingers towards the cover, someone let out a breath...right behind his neck.

He quickly covered the back of his neck with his hand, almost scared half to death as he quickly turned around only to see nothing but a bunch of trees and bushes. Before he could turn his head back, someone blew inside his ears causing a shiver throughout his body.

"Oi! If you perverts have nothing better to do than sexual harassing me then go hump a tree or something! Fucking piece of-" Then, he realize something terrible. The basket is gone.

"Fuck!" Gian ran his hand across his hair in frustration. "This is getting stupid."

Of course, even though he said that, he walked forward and into the forest rather stupidly hoping that at least the animal that stole the basket is not carnivorous.

"And here I thought I could get back before it gets dark~..." sighed Gian as he pushed a branch out of the way and walked further into the forest. Unknowingly to him, he is being followed by some unknown presences closing in on him.

******Prologue **End


End file.
